meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 083
10:01:42 PM Canto: we'll pick back up moments after you return to Nation. 10:02:54 PM Canto: I'm going to assume that Janis storms off to the Forest, as that seems like a very Janis thing to do. 10:03:22 PM Valerian: ((It does!)) 10:03:37 PM Valerian: Valerian sticks with Wynn. He has her shield and her mace, too. 10:03:47 PM Wynn: Wynn would also storm off, but that is not good gaming etiquette. 10:04:06 PM Canto: Also, Tarak is right there. 10:04:14 PM Canto: Tarak: What the hell is going on? 10:04:22 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns and takes the mace from Val, holstering it. 10:04:40 PM Canto: And Wynn still has the spear, too. 10:05:38 PM Wynn: Wynn heads to the training room to store the spear! 10:05:41 PM Valerian: A fiend bled into the water and Wynn and Janis ended up in it. 10:06:18 PM Canto: Tarak: I wasn't asking you. 10:06:21 PM Canto: Tarak looks at Wynn! 10:06:40 PM Canto: Tarak: I was asking the girl who is supposed to be my apprentice. 10:06:42 PM Wynn: What he said. 10:06:44 PM Valerian: ... right, sorry. 10:07:59 PM Canto: Tarak gestures Wynn back over. 10:08:32 PM Wynn: Wynn follows. 10:08:53 PM Valerian: Valerian follows her. 10:09:09 PM Canto: He's just standing there. He doesn't let you leave to deposit the spear in the training room! You're still standing near the portal. 10:10:40 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 10:11:45 PM Canto: Tarak: So then. What happened? 10:12:04 PM Nilani: Nilani just stands there awkwardly a bit before speaking. "Um, I could store the spear so you can continue speaking with Tarak." 10:12:49 PM Wynn: I'll do it, Nilani. 10:13:08 PM Wynn: I messed up. I could've killed her. 10:13:30 PM Valerian: You were under a spell. 10:13:44 PM Valerian: It wasn't you. 10:14:04 PM Wynn: It doesn't matter. I should've been stronger. 10:15:15 PM Canto: Tarak: News for you, Wynn; It doesn't matter how strong you get, there will always be times when you're just not strong enough. What kind of fiend was it? 10:15:45 PM Valerian: Big as a cart. Horns, muscles. 10:15:54 PM Wynn: I don't know. 10:16:12 PM Canto: Tarak: Alright, lesson time. Come on. 10:16:16 PM Canto: He goes goes toward the library. 10:16:39 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs and follows. 10:17:30 PM Canto: You guys follow him into the library? 10:18:42 PM Wynn: Wynn definitely is. 10:18:48 PM Valerian: Valerian does. 10:19:18 PM Nilani: Nilani is curious and tags along. 10:20:37 PM Canto: You walk in, and Tarak calls out to the unseen servants. "I need Nibel's Demonology, Aloric's Fiendish Bestiary, and Vanderberg's Denizens of the Nine Hells. 10:21:30 PM Canto: The books pull themselves off the shelves and float down to you guys. Tarak indicates you should sit. 10:21:47 PM Valerian: Valerian does. He's still holding the shield. 10:22:11 PM Nilani: Nilani also takes a seat. 10:22:42 PM Wynn: Wynn is too agitated to sit. "Just put it down, Valerian. ...and I'm sorry. For pushing you." 10:24:18 PM Valerian: It's all right. 10:24:27 PM Valerian: Valerian sets the shield up against the table. 10:25:32 PM Canto: The books float down. "All right. Find the dead critter in these books. Know your enemy. It's not all weapon training and verse memorization, after all." 10:26:00 PM Canto: Tarak holds out a hand to take the spear from Wynn. 10:26:11 PM Wynn: Wynn hands it to him. 10:26:28 PM Wynn: I'm not sure I would recognize it. I... wasn't exactly studying it. 10:26:48 PM Wynn: Wynn flips through a book anyway. 10:26:48 PM Canto: Tarak: I'm sure between the three of you, you can find it. 10:27:07 PM Valerian: Valerian nods, and opens one of the books. 10:27:37 PM Valerian: Do any angelic types use spears, specifically? I wasn't sure what kind of magic that one has. Abjuration of some kind. 10:27:43 PM Valerian: Valerian pages through the book quickly. 10:28:22 PM Nilani: Nilani takes the last, and carefully compares what she remembers to the description of each. 10:29:00 PM Canto: Tarak doesn't respond! He is curretly staring at the spear in his hands. "Oh, fuckin' great." 10:29:44 PM Valerian: ... what? 10:30:43 PM Valerian: It's not bad, is it? 10:30:56 PM Canto: Tarak sighs. "Oh, no. It's just sentient." 10:30:56 PM Nilani: It likely is. 10:31:07 PM Valerian: ... Sentient? 10:31:10 PM Wynn: ....don't let Janis talk to it. 10:31:17 PM Nilani: Oh. That can be good or bad. 10:31:18 PM Valerian: What did it say? 10:31:36 PM Canto: Tarak: I don't know, it's still introducing itself. It has a lot of titles, apparently. 10:31:46 PM Canto: Tarak sets the spear down on a nearby table. 10:31:58 PM Canto: Tarak: It doesn't read as evil, though. 10:32:25 PM Wynn: Wynn tests her DE. 10:32:27 PM Valerian: Can it... talk to all of us, or just you? 10:33:19 PM Canto: Tarak: Sentient weapons typically only speak to whoever's holding them. 10:34:38 PM Valerian: Oh. 10:34:52 PM Valerian: Valerian touches the spear. 10:34:56 PM Valerian: I don't think I've ever met one. 10:35:13 PM Canto: Tarak: I had a sentient sword once. We weren't a good match, so it moved on. 10:36:22 PM Janis: Janis storms back into the library and begins scouring over the books 10:37:24 PM Valerian: Janis got... in the water too. 10:37:30 PM Janis: I did what now? 10:37:50 PM Valerian: Valerian shifts uncomfortably; he's still slightly singed on the shoulder. 10:38:04 PM Valerian: The water the fiend was bleeding into. 10:38:05 PM Wynn: Wynn reaches over and heals him. 10:38:17 PM Janis: Oh, yeah. I'm better now. Allys did a holy thing. 10:38:47 PM Janis: Anyone know if we have books on Dryads or something. 10:39:02 PM Janis: I tried describing the elf lady to Talas, but she didn't know anything. 10:39:50 PM Canto: Nilani finds a picture that looks like the corpse! 10:39:54 PM Canto: http://www.wizards.com/dnd/images/MM35_gallery/MM35_PG57.jpg 10:39:55 PM Valerian: Valerian looks at the spear and appears to be listening to it. 10:40:13 PM Canto: It's the big burly balrog looking thing, not the skeleton thing. 10:40:17 PM Nilani: Oh, hey. This is pretty accurate. 10:40:28 PM Canto: Tarak comes over. 10:40:31 PM Nilani: Nilani indicates the page. 10:40:35 PM Janis: Janis comes over. "What's it say about it?" 10:40:58 PM Canto: Tarak: Pit Fiend. Powerful devils. They tend to lead armies. 10:42:18 PM Valerian: ... and we sent it home. 10:42:26 PM Janis: ...is that good? 10:42:40 PM Nilani: Not particularly. 10:43:12 PM Canto: Tarak: It can take awhile to reform in the Hells. And theres no guarantees that it'll come back as a Pit Fiend. Depends on how long it's been there and out of the fight. 10:43:46 PM Valerian: As long as it doesn't hunt us down. 10:44:11 PM Janis: Should we be concerned about the thing that took it out with that spear? 10:44:15 PM Canto: Tarak: I figure you did what you had to do to get off that rock. 10:44:32 PM Wynn: ...we could have just waited for Nation to jump. 10:45:01 PM Canto: Tarak: Nation? The guy who is still refueling? 10:45:32 PM Wynn: We could've just stayed put and waited. 10:46:00 PM Canto: Tarak: Could've. Maybe that would have gotten you killed. 10:46:01 PM Valerian: We had to get the pit fiend out of the water. 10:46:10 PM Valerian: It was hurting people. 10:46:14 PM Canto: Tarak: Waste of time debating hypotheticals. 10:48:18 PM Canto: And Janis, it doesn't take you long to figure out that the elf-looking lady in the water you fought was almost certainly a Nymph that had been corrupted by the blood. 10:48:41 PM Janis: ((Thanks. Good to know)) 10:49:49 PM Janis: Didn't Nation say he was getting messed up by the thing too? He may not have been able to pick us up from the island if we hadn't fixed the water first. 10:50:25 PM Valerian: Right. 10:51:00 PM Canto: Nation: My best theory is that the... Pit Fiend, you said? That it's remains were causing interference. I couldn't establish a portal in the area until it was gone. 10:51:21 PM Valerian: Well. It's over now and we're all home safe. 10:51:28 PM Janis: ...sort of. 10:51:36 PM Valerian: Sort of? 10:51:51 PM Janis: Well, we're on Nation. We're not "home" home. 10:52:45 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns and finally takes a seat. 10:53:04 PM Valerian: Oh. Right. But the blood is gone and everyone's fine. 10:53:29 PM Janis: Janis looks at Wynn, mournfully "Yeah. All fine." 10:53:42 PM Janis: ...something else we don't know. 10:53:53 PM Janis: How'd we end up on the island in the first place? 10:54:46 PM Canto: Nation: Not entirely sure. Some kind of teleportation effect, probably because of your proximity to the tree earlier. Teleport sap maybe? I don't know. 10:55:01 PM Canto: Nation: But you were on board, and then you weren't. 10:55:20 PM Janis: ...the Nymph we met teleported out. I'd bet she was behind it. 10:56:05 PM Canto: Nation: She could well have been. 10:56:20 PM Valerian: She was crazy and starving. 10:56:22 PM Janis: ...so...we find out anything about the spear? 10:56:35 PM Valerian: Quite a bit. It's still introducing itself. 10:56:41 PM Janis: ...what? 10:56:48 PM Canto: Tarak: It's sentient. 10:57:02 PM Janis: Janis takes a step back from the spear. 10:57:08 PM Janis: I'm not touching that. 10:57:10 PM Valerian: It has almost as many titles as I do. 10:57:31 PM Janis: Last time I talked with a thing, I ended up in the forest. 10:57:41 PM Janis: And I tried to eat Lira. 10:58:27 PM Janis: ...it's not evil, is it? 10:58:36 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns more. 10:58:59 PM Valerian: I think it's good. 10:59:01 PM Canto: Tarak: Dont' think so. I think it was wielded by a celestial of some kind, whoever it was that killed the Pit Lord. 10:59:13 PM Janis: ...ok...good...I guess. 10:59:36 PM Janis: Does it know anything about the Pit Lord or the celestial, or whateveR? 11:00:02 PM Valerian: It's still introducing itself. 11:00:14 PM Janis: ...seriously? 11:00:28 PM Valerian: I told you it had a lot of titles. 11:00:58 PM Janis: ...I need some titles. 11:01:02 PM Janis: How do you get titles? 11:01:18 PM Valerian: My family takes up six whole pages of Burke's Peerage and there's only three of us. 11:02:00 PM Valerian: Be around for thousands of years, serve a bunch of First Families or kings and don't anger anybody enough to lop everybody's heads off? 11:02:05 PM Nilani: Generally, you need to be recognized for an action or quality. 11:02:36 PM Janis: ...Ven has all kinds of titles. She probably didn't do any of that. 11:02:59 PM Valerian: The rules are probably different for highwaymen. 11:03:16 PM Canto: Tarak: Don't you call yourself the Greatest Bounty Hunter in the Multiverse? 11:03:36 PM Janis: ...I am. So that's one. 11:04:22 PM Valerian: They're mostly a nuisance. 11:04:42 PM Janis: I bet they're cool to have other people say them, though. 11:05:05 PM Nilani: Some titles are more like badges of station, like Lady, Lord, or Esper. 11:05:13 PM Wynn: ....Paladin 11:06:04 PM Valerian: It might have been cool the first time. 11:06:19 PM Nilani: Paladin works, too, although some will refer to a paladin as Sir or Dame Knight. 11:06:21 PM Valerian: It takes a long time just saying my entire name, let alone the titles. 11:08:36 PM Valerian: Valerian looks at the spear. 11:08:49 PM Valerian: Pleased to meet you. I'm Valerian. 11:09:55 PM Valerian: Is that your purpose? 11:13:22 PM Valerian: In that case, you may prefer to speak with my girlfriend, Wynn. She's a little better at vanquishing evil than I am, generally speaking. 11:13:42 PM Valerian: Valerian looks at Wynn and Tarak. "That's its purpose, it says. Vanquishing evil." 11:13:42 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns again. 11:13:48 PM Janis: ...this is really annoying. 11:13:59 PM Janis: The whole, only hearing one side talking thing. 11:14:18 PM Valerian: Sorry. I'll repeat it for you if you like from now on. 11:14:25 PM Janis: No, that's fine. 11:14:36 PM Valerian: Its name is Glimmerscythe. 11:14:38 PM Janis: I think I got the gist. 11:18:14 PM Canto: Tarak: Well. Be careful. Even the good ones can be very overzealous about getting their wielders to fulfill their purposes. 11:18:44 PM Valerian: I could ask it to go with you instead of Wynn, if you like. 11:19:06 PM Janis: Or Allys. 11:19:18 PM Valerian: Allys isn't much on vanquishing either. 11:19:34 PM Janis: Oh, right. 11:20:16 PM Canto: Tarak: Does it have any information on the Pit Fiend? 11:20:31 PM Valerian: Valerian directs his attention back to the spear. 11:20:48 PM Valerian: Do you know anything about the Pit Fiend we found you in? Two of our people were exposed to its blood. 11:25:18 PM Valerian: ... Is Pit Fiend Baraskal's blood dangerous to mortals? 11:25:43 PM Valerian: Valerian says to the others, "Pit Fiend Baraskal. He was killed by General Glory, who was dying at the time." 11:25:45 PM Wynn: Wynn takes her gauntlets off and drops them at her feet. 11:26:05 PM Janis: ...General Glory? 11:26:07 PM Janis: ...seriously? 11:26:42 PM Wynn: You named your hawk Mask. After an evil mask you also named Mask. 11:27:10 PM Janis: ...so? 11:27:31 PM Valerian: ... what sort of effect would imbibing or bathing in his blood cause? 11:27:43 PM Wynn: ...nothing. Never mind. I'm going to go get changed. If that's ok with you, Tarak. 11:28:07 PM Valerian: ... demons don't have separate bodies and souls. So you drank a bit of his soul if you drank it... 11:28:21 PM Valerian: Neither of you drank any of the water, did you? 11:28:32 PM Janis: ...some of it may have gotten in my mouth. 11:28:41 PM Valerian: But you didn't swallow. Right? 11:28:50 PM Canto: Yes, both of you probably swallowed some of the water. 11:29:04 PM Janis: Janis looks at her feet. 11:29:43 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns more. 11:29:46 PM Valerian: Valerian addresses the spear. ".... what effects would that have on a mortal? Drinking a bit of pit fiend soul?" 11:31:23 PM Wynn: Wynn continues pulling off bits of armor, dropping them on the floor as she goes. 11:31:25 PM Valerian: ... is it reversible? 11:31:46 PM Janis: Janis looks at Wynn "You're gonna do that here?" 11:32:17 PM Valerian: ... 11:32:30 PM Valerian: .... is it reversible without destroying the mortal vessel? 11:32:34 PM Wynn: Why not? 11:33:05 PM Janis: ...you don't think it's weird to undress in front of everyone? 11:33:13 PM Valerian: There's padding under armor. 11:33:18 PM Janis: ...true... 11:33:21 PM Wynn: I have clothes on under the armor. 11:33:35 PM Janis: ...wait...what isn't reversible? 11:34:28 PM Valerian: Well. 11:34:31 PM Valerian: Shit. 11:34:58 PM Valerian: ... drinking the pit fiend's blood corrupts mortals. It's probably reversible, but Glimmerscythe doesn't know how. 11:35:18 PM Janis: ...when you say corrupts... 11:35:49 PM Canto: Tarak: It means that we're gonna keep those Protection from Evil spells up on you until we get this sorted out. 11:35:54 PM Wynn: Wynn strips the last of the armor off. 11:36:28 PM Janis: Ok. 11:36:52 PM Valerian: Yes. 11:37:26 PM Valerian: Valerian addresses the spear. "Well... maybe you should speak with my girlfriend, Wynn. She smites evil." 11:37:41 PM Wynn: I'd rather not. 11:37:50 PM Valerian: ... you might want to give her the short form of your name and titles, though, because... oh. 11:37:52 PM Valerian: Why not? 11:38:55 PM Wynn: Tarak would be better suited. 11:38:56 PM Valerian: ... you don't think I'm compromised or corrupted? Seriously? 11:39:53 PM Valerian: Compromise is my middle name! ... in Auran, admittedly, and it's more toward the end, but still. 11:39:56 PM Janis: ...what? 11:40:21 PM Valerian: It says it doesn't talk to people who are compromised. 11:40:45 PM Wynn: Then why would it want to talk to me anyway? 11:40:55 PM Valerian: It wants to smite evil. 11:41:08 PM Valerian: I don't smite evil. Tarak, maybe you should take the spear with you. 11:42:44 PM Canto: Tarak: Ugh. All right, fine. But I likely won't use it. I don't like weapons that talk to me. 11:42:59 PM Canto: He takes teh spear from Val! 11:43:24 PM Valerian: ... someone should. Just not me. 11:43:52 PM Janis: Well, it wouldn't like me. 11:44:01 PM Janis: I'm apparently all kinds of corrupted. 11:44:09 PM Janis: And I can't throw for crap. 11:44:23 PM Wynn: You don't throw-- never mind. 11:44:42 PM Valerian: It's not your fault, that's my point. It isn't as though you made any kind of moral choice. 11:45:44 PM Canto: Tarak: I doubt it's judging your morals, kid. 11:46:21 PM Canto: Tarak: Probably wouldn't work for someone under a mind control spell or an evil curse, either. 11:46:33 PM Valerian: It's not, it's judging corruption based on some sort of arbitrary scheme in which victims are equivalent to bad people. It's preposterous. 11:46:47 PM Canto: Tarak: It's security. 11:47:13 PM Canto: Tarak: It's not like it tried to kill Wynn, she carried the damn thing in here. 11:47:36 PM Janis: I thought Wynn turned it down. Not the other way around. 11:47:42 PM Janis: Does it not want to talk to Wynn? 11:48:06 PM Canto: Tarak: More like it can't because of the devil-blood thing. 11:48:14 PM Janis: Ah. 11:48:25 PM Valerian: Valerian grumps. 11:48:37 PM Valerian: And I somehow pass the purity test? Preposterous. 11:49:00 PM Canto: Tarak: Yeah, yeah, let's all get into an 'I'm the worst' pissing contest. 11:49:11 PM Canto: Tarak: Pretty sure I win, and it still talks to me. 11:49:18 PM Valerian: I didn't say I was bad, just... 11:49:20 PM Janis: I'm not. I'm awesome. 11:49:28 PM Janis: Not the worst of anything. 11:49:45 PM Canto: Tarak: anyway. We need to find a way to get Janis and Wynn purged of this corruption. 11:50:06 PM Janis: ...what if we drank some angel blood? 11:50:25 PM Wynn: Wynn glares at Janis. 11:50:35 PM Canto: Tarak: I don't think it would work, but it's out of the box, I like it. 11:50:37 PM Valerian: That sounds like such a bad idea. 11:51:00 PM Nilani: I imagine it'd be like combining matter and antimatter. 11:51:17 PM Janis: ...what happens when you do that? 11:51:42 PM Wynn: Wynn slumps back into her chair, pinching the bridge of her nose. 11:51:58 PM Canto: Tarak: I'm thinkin' than the Church of Bahamut owes us a few favors. So does the Saint's temple. What say we go back to Utlan-Tari once Nation's done refueling. 11:52:09 PM Nilani: Explosions, implosions, etc. 11:52:24 PM Nilani: A gram of it could demolish a moon. 11:52:35 PM Janis: Utlan-Tari seems a good place to start. 11:52:52 PM Janis: All those holy types gotta know something. 11:53:13 PM Valerian: Right. 11:53:19 PM Valerian: Valerian glares at the spear. 11:53:39 PM Canto: Nation: Once we're fueled up, I'll get us back to the divine plane where their hq is. 11:54:18 PM Valerian: Right. 11:54:21 PM Valerian: I'll talk to them. 11:54:37 PM Canto: Tarak: We'll all talk to them. 11:55:04 PM Janis: Captain Vel knows us. I'm sure they'll be happy to help. 11:55:19 PM Valerian: They will be, one way or another. 11:55:36 PM Valerian: I may not know how to smite evil but I do know how to talk to people. 11:55:41 PM Canto: Tarak: Don't go supervillain on us, kid. 11:55:53 PM Janis: ...yeah, I don't think you need to be all upset about it. 11:56:02 PM Valerian: It's offensive. 11:56:04 PM Janis: We've never had problems with Utlan-Tari before. 11:56:27 PM Wynn: ....why is everyone mad at Valerian now? 11:56:37 PM Janis: I'm not mad. 11:56:41 PM Valerian: No one's mad at me, I'm mad at the situation. I should probably go and change. 11:56:58 PM Nilani: Nilani shrugs and continues leafing through the book. 11:57:01 PM Valerian: It's ridiculous. 11:57:03 PM Janis: ...I mean, I probably am, because evil demon blood, but...emotions are confusing right now. 11:57:27 PM Janis: ...wait, I know! My bracelet! 11:57:47 PM Janis: Aziz designed it to cancel out strong emotions! 11:57:58 PM Wynn: But you don't have it anymore. I do. 11:58:14 PM Valerian: ... I'm not certain adding another variable is the best option here. 11:58:22 PM Janis: Yeah, but I bet if you gave it back to me it'd cancel out the effects. 11:58:46 PM Valerian: She's been wearing a bracelet that makes her less worried about shooting people, Tarak. FYI. 11:58:51 PM Canto: Tarak shrugs. "All right. I'm gonna put this thing away and talk to some of the others." 11:59:07 PM Valerian: ... hell, if I don't go and change now I'm going to end up doing it right in bloody front of everybody. I'll be back. 11:59:19 PM Valerian: Valerian leaves. 11:59:55 PM Canto: Tarak: Well, I'm going to take the spear and put it away before Quint comes back to yell at it. 12:00:13 AM Nilani: Nilani stops on a page. "Oh, wow. That one's got a little pinwheel made of hand bones. That's not exactly something I expected to see today." 12:00:58 AM Janis: Janis looks over Nilani's shoulder. "Cooooool." 12:01:58 AM Canto: Tarak looks at Wynn. "We'll get it sorted, don't worry. Maybe you should talk to your boyfriend." 12:02:52 AM Wynn: ....maybe. 12:03:54 AM Quintilia: Quintilia turns back up! She's definitely a girl version of Quint right now. The biggest difference is probably the very long, still-untidy hair. 12:04:14 AM Quintilia: ... sorry. It couldn't be helped. 12:04:54 AM Wynn: Wynn nods. 12:05:35 AM Wynn: Why are you so upset? I... wasn't paying attention very well. 12:05:53 AM Quintilia: It's a very judgemental spear and I don't agree with its estimate of our respective characters. 12:05:54 AM Canto: Tarak takes his leave. 12:06:03 AM Quintilia: Quintilia waves absentmindedly. 12:07:17 AM Quintilia: Your actual job is actually smiting evil, but it won't talk to you because you unknowingly and inadvertently consumed a portion of a dead pit fiend. 12:08:01 AM Quintilia: Whereas I am an actual Assassin, an actual slave-owner and an actual slave purchaser and arguably worse. 12:08:04 AM Wynn: Don't be upset on my account. It's not worth it. 12:08:44 AM Quintilia: Its moral compass isn't pointing north! And of course you're worth being upset over. People are worth being upset over! 12:09:17 AM Janis: If you're upset over me, you shouldn't be. I am totally fine not talking to the spear. 12:09:47 AM Quintilia: It's very long-winded. 12:10:11 AM Wynn: I'm sorry. 12:11:48 AM Quintilia: It's not your fault! That's my entire point, that it isn't your fault. 12:14:22 AM Wynn: II didn't want to talk to it anyway. 12:14:44 AM Nilani: I wonder what the spear thinks of me? As Wynn has seen, my soul has lately become anomalous. 12:15:17 AM Quintilia: I don't know, but I think it's an ass. 12:15:34 AM Quintilia: Utlan-Tari will help us sort it out and you'll both be fine and everything will be back to normal. 12:16:41 AM Janis: Probably. 12:16:47 AM Janis: Depending on what normal is this week. 12:17:02 AM Wynn: I'm going to take this stuff to my room. I'll be back. 12:17:15 AM Quintilia: All right. 12:17:16 AM Wynn: Wynn piles up her armor and mace and leaves. 12:17:25 AM Quintilia: And I don't think using the bracelet is a good idea. 12:17:54 AM Janis: I was just thinking. 12:18:10 AM Janis: Not like I can do it without Wynn, she knows where it is. 12:19:01 AM Wynn: Wynn returns shortly in fresh clothes, unarmored and unarmed. 12:19:33 AM Quintilia: That reminds me, I meant to find Aziz and shout at him a bit over that. 12:20:03 AM Janis: You shouldn't. I asked him to make it. 12:20:15 AM Janis: And I've actually been weirdly fine without it. 12:20:23 AM Wynn: Wynn frowns and sits again. 12:20:49 AM Quintilia: ... were you wearing it when you shot your friend in the eye four times or not? 12:21:07 AM Janis: HE WAS A GIANT SPIDER! 12:21:18 AM Janis: How would you react to seeing a giant spider in the kitchen! 12:21:32 AM Quintilia: I would ask it to pass the salt. 12:22:41 AM Janis: ...I bet one of the other yous would get where I'm coming from here. 12:23:15 AM Quintilia: None of us are partial to shooting first and asking questions never. 12:23:35 AM Janis: I asked eventually. 12:23:58 AM Quintilia: Four arrows. 12:24:02 AM Quintilia: You only shot me once. 12:24:28 AM Wynn: You don't even have an argument, Janis. You have terrible impulse control. 12:24:46 AM Janis: I act. 12:24:57 AM Janis: If I didn't, Nation wouldn't have a bridge. 12:25:09 AM Janis: If I didn't half the things that attacked us would've killed us. 12:25:23 AM Janis: I won't apologize for it. 12:25:31 AM Quintilia: ... well, today shooting was the right thing to do. 12:25:50 AM Wynn: Wynn scoffs. 12:26:04 AM Quintilia: ... she's probably corrupted too. We're going to have to find a way to bring whatever we find back to the island. 12:28:32 AM Wynn: Shooting might have been the right thing to do... but she didn't shoot. She shifted INTO the water, nearly drowned, got us both infected, and then lightning bolted me. 12:29:06 AM Janis: I couldn't see her through the waterfall, and I couldn't hold it back forever. 12:29:23 AM Janis: I thought I could find room to stand there and not get infected. 12:30:40 AM Wynn: Then what? 12:30:56 AM Janis: Then FIRE SWORD TO THE FACE! 12:31:08 AM Quintilia: Well, once we discover a cure we're going to have to go and find the nymph so we can give it to her too. And search the island to make sure that there's no one else on it. 12:31:17 AM Quintilia: Yes, I remember the fire sword. 12:31:21 AM Quintilia: Quintilia eyes Janis. 12:31:30 AM Janis: Fire Sword's cool right? 12:31:39 AM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 12:32:07 AM Quintilia: Not relevant. 12:34:15 AM Janis: ...but it's cool. 12:34:23 AM Wynn: Stop talking. 12:34:36 AM Janis: Janis frowns 12:34:56 AM Quintilia: ... just don't fight again, the last time you fought I got stabbed with fire. 12:35:16 AM Janis: Janis points at Wynn "She started it!" 12:36:10 AM Quintilia: Does it matter who starts it? 12:37:12 AM Wynn: I'm unarmored. Unarmed. I plan to stay that way until I know I won't lose control again. At least that way you'll have a better chance to end the fight. 12:37:35 AM Quintilia: Or we can just eschew fighting altogether. 12:37:54 AM Janis: I don't plan to fight anyone who doesn't wanna fight me. 12:38:48 AM Quintilia: Given the influence exerted by the bodily fluids of the Pit Fiend, it would likely be best if you didn't fight anyone at all unless prompted by someone who isn't under a mind-altering enchantment. 12:39:30 AM Janis: Janis pouts 12:41:09 AM Quintilia: And that goes for both of you. 12:42:03 AM Wynn: I-- what? 12:42:08 AM Quintilia: ... although honestly, Wynn, you should take your shield. 12:42:44 AM Quintilia: I'm just saying... you can't trust your own heads right now. And Pit Fiends aren't pacifists. 12:43:09 AM Quintilia: Unless you can be absolutely certain that any impulse toward violence is solely your own, it might be best to refrain. 12:43:39 AM Quintilia: ... barring cues like, for instance, being directly attacked. 12:43:43 AM Janis: ...I'm pretty much always encouraging violence. 12:44:10 AM Janis: ...ok, I can see how that might sound bad here. 12:44:18 AM Wynn: I'm not fighting anyone. 12:44:37 AM Quintilia: Right. 12:44:45 AM Janis: Fine. 12:45:39 AM Quintilia: I need to find something to eat. 12:46:18 AM Wynn: Just... can I ask you something? 12:48:37 AM Quintilia: Of course. 12:49:27 AM Wynn: ...don't let me hurt anyone. However you have to stop me-- kill me if you have to. I couldn't live with myself. 12:50:25 AM Quintilia: I won't let you hurt anyone. And you're not likely to do so anyway. Even under the influence of whatever that was, you turned away from the fight. Remember? That was you. 12:51:06 AM Quintilia: Considering what happened to you both, you both actually did fight it off remarkably well. 12:51:48 AM Quintilia: That was a pit fiend. According to that book they're pretty high up on the food chain in the hells, they're not just some two-penny half-penny imps. 12:52:04 AM Wynn: Wynn frowns but nods. "Thank you." 12:52:09 AM Janis: ...for the record, I was gonna mop the floor with you, anyway. 12:53:28 AM Wynn: Whatever helps you sleep at night. 12:53:36 AM Quintilia: If you want a rematch, do it with practice weapons--and with someone watching who can separate you if the enchantment gets to be overpowering. 12:53:53 AM Janis: And after we're not whammied anymore. 12:54:05 AM Quintilia: Preferably. 12:54:23 AM Quintilia: Though the protection from evil spell seems to be keeping the worst of it at bay, correct? 12:54:32 AM Wynn: I told you. I'm not fighting you. I could have killed you. 12:55:00 AM Quintilia: No, you couldn't've. I was there too, remember? And Nilani. 12:59:15 AM Wynn: I hope you're right. 1:00:27 AM Quintilia: I know I'm right. I was there. 1:00:32 AM Quintilia: You stopped fighting, didn't you? 1:01:17 AM Wynn: Barely. I couldn't even see straight. 1:01:51 AM Quintilia: Right. 1:02:24 AM Quintilia: ... and that's diplomacy in a nutshell. Being the person crazy enough to stand in between two people literally hellbent on fighting. 1:02:50 AM Janis: ...that's not just stupid? 1:03:01 AM Janis: Cause that sounds kind of stupid. 1:04:17 AM Wynn: Go eat, Quintilia. I'm going to go to the chapel for a while. 1:04:38 AM Janis: Yeah, I'm gonna go check up on the forest. 1:04:44 AM Janis: I've been working out a map. 1:04:56 AM Quintilia: All right. Come and find me if you feel off. 1:05:03 AM Janis: Janis heads off. 1:05:10 AM Wynn: Wynn nods. 1:05:19 AM Quintilia: Quintilia kisses Wynn on the cheek and goes too! 1:05:19 AM Wynn: Well... more than now, anyway.